love is blind
by angielynnc
Summary: Ivana is a girl wanting a better life for herself, when the oportunity comes up for her to get her dream job, she will do anything for it. even if it means seducing the richest man in New York, to get all his dirty little secrets, but what happens when real feelings get in the way of the oportunity of a life time,
1. Chapter 1

**Ivana is a girl wanting a better life for herself, when the oportunity comes up for her to get her dream job, she will do anything for it. even if it means seducing the richest man in New York, to get all his dirty little secrets, but what happens when real feelings get in the way of the oportunity of a life time.**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Ivana he was a jerk, don't let him ruin your day" my roommates Jessie says." we should go out for a drink or ten, to forget about today" it been a long day, my boyfriend of two years had broken up with me. Before letting me know he had meet someone else. How could he do this to me, he could of just said he wasn't into me anymore, but he had to let me know it was someone else who had his heart. " I don't know Jessie, I feel like crawling in my bed and crying myself to sleep" I say with tears in my eyes." no you will not do such thing, so go get ready we are going out and I will not take a no for answer" she insisted.

Two months a go I had move to new York for a new job at one of the biggest Magazine companies in New York as an assistant for Amanda Miller, but my real dream is to become a well known editor eventually and I would do anything to get there. My boyfriend had followed me to New York, after they had offered me the job. I was very surprise when he broke up with me, since he had drop everything to follow me. i thought we were in love.

I am so glad I have Jessie I don't know what I would do if I had to go through this by myself. she's been my rock ever since I meet her. I meet Jessie as soon as I moved to New York she had just been hired for a different position and she was in need of a roommate, since we really like each other we agreed on moving in together and Ever since we been glued to the hip I have never really had girlfriends so it was nice when we hit it off right away. My thoughts are interrupted by Jessie she has decided that I need to look extra nice tonight. She thinks this could be the chance for me get over Justin. She lets me know she has the perfect dress for me to wear and that she will be doing my hair and make-up.

"Wow!" escapes from Jessie's mouth.

"What?" I say frustrated.

"You look hot Ivana."

I get closer to the mirror and take a good look at myself. I am definitely not conceited but I really do look hot tonight. My light brown hair in soft waves looks really good and the way Jessie did my make-up with smokey eyes and red lip-gloss makes me feel really sexy.

When we get to the club it is really nice from the outside. When we walk in it is nothing like I've ever seen. The walls are white and the tables and chairs are black there are big mirrors and fancy decorations. As we walk to the bar I catch a glimpse of the most handsome man I've ever seen. He is walking right into the club with a beautiful woman by his side. He is so deliciously sexy, tall and build but slim with his dark brown hair. Then I recognize who it is.

He is Alexander Carter, one of the richest man in New York. A real man whore, for what I had heard. Amanda is always keeping taps on him wanting to be the first one to publish anything about him. As I order our drinks I stare at him wondering what makes him so special, well his money I laugh when I make my way back to where Jessie is standing, I am pushed by someone and spill the drinks all over me, when I turn around to yell at the person who just did this, I am in shocked I am staring at Alexander Carter.

To be continue….


	2. Chapter 2

As I make my way back to where Jessie is standing, I am shoved by someone and spill the drinks all over me, when I turn around to yell at the person who just did this. I am in shock I am staring at Alexander Carter. I can't stop looking at him, his so handsome. I need to say something before he thinks I'm weird, but before I can say anything he beats me to it.

"I'm Sorry I didn't see you there" he says

"It's okay" I say

"allowed me to buy you a drink since you spilled yours" he says with an apologetic smile in his face.

"you don't have to it's really okay"

"I insist"

Then he points to the bar, showing the way I follow him when we get there he asked what I was drinking I let him know that I was drinking cranberry Vodka then he turns around and orders it for me. After handing me my drink, he turns to the bartender and lets him know to add me to his tab. I can't believe I am standing beside Alexander Carter when Amanda finds out I meet him, she is going to be so jealous, then I'm brought back to the present, when Alexander says something to me.

"Well it was nice meeting you Miss..?" as he reaches for my hand.

"Ivana Greyser" with that I shake his hand, as our hands touch I feel something I never have before. I quickly pull my hand away.

"well I should get back to my friend, enjoy your night" with that he walks away.

Wait he didn't even tell me his name, is he really that conceded that he thinks everyone most know who he is, then I realise Jessie most be wondering where I am. When I see where she is I walk to where she is.

"where were you I have been looking for you"

"I'm sorry I.." before I can say anything else she interrupts me.

"what happen to your dress?" she asks.

"some guy shoved me and I spill our drinks all over me" not wanting her to ask me a thousand questions, I don't go into details.

"oh what a jerk" with that she takes her drink from my hand.

As we are standing by a table my favourite song goes on and I drag Jessie to the dance floor. I am moving to the beat of the song my arms moving my ass shaking, then I turn around and I see Alexander looking at me from where he is sitting at the V.I.P, I try not to make it seem that I know his looking at me and I am pulling my best moves, then I see the women he is with get closer to him then it hits me his probably taken, but he didn't say he had to get back to his girlfriend. Oh well he's a very important man he would never look at me like that. With that I push the thoughts out of my head and enjoy my night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I wake up with the worse hang over I ever had While sitting in a bar stool in the kitchen drinking my cup of coffee I say goodbye to Jessie who is rushing out the door. I soon realise what time it is and quickly move to my bedroom. After showering I get dressed and do my make-up and hair and make my way out the door. I have along day ahead of me. As I get in my car, I am hating myself for drinking so much on a weekday when I have to work. When I arrive at work I quickly get to my desk. Couple of minutes after I arrive Amanda arrives thank god she would kill me if I was late. The day goes by so slow after a meeting Amanda calls me into her office, we have a friendly relationship so we like to have lunch together sometimes. I ask her what she would like to eat, she lets me know she's feeling like something light I ask her if deli subs would be okay and she agrees. While walking to the Café a block away from the building, I check my cell phone I have two text messages from my mother, asking if we are still up for dinner tonight. I had forgotten that I had agreed to meet with her tonight. I will call her after work, see if I can get out of it. I am in no mood to go anywhere.

After ordering the food I sit and wait for it to be ready. I am still so upset how could Justin do this to me. When he told me he needed to talk to me about something important I thought he was going to ask me to move in with him. I thought that's where our relationship was going, but I was so wrong.

I hear my name being call and I quickly get up and reach for the food and pay as I walk back to the office, I can't believe how much has change in the last few months. When I walk into Amanda's office I give her the food she had order and I sit in a chair across from her.

"so there was something I have been meaning to talk to you about" she says very serious.

"should I be worried?"

She looks at me and smiles "it's nothing like that Ivana, I have been meaning to talk to you about a promotion. I know you have been wanting to move up. Even though I would hate to lose you as my assistant I know you have dreams of becoming an editor. Well one of our editors was recently let go and the position is open. I was wondering if you were interested in applying for the job?"

I am suddenly really excited without hesitating I answer her.

"Yes I would love to" I say trying not to sound too excited.

"Well they will be asking for some of your work, you know like an article. It would be best for you to write something to attach to your application. Just because you work her doesn't mean you're automatically going to get the job. You need to show them you deserve the job and that you're better than the other people applying for it."

I appreciate her advice, I know this career can be really competitive.

"Well I guess I had better get started on writing something really impressive." I say trying not to sound nervous.

"well let me know if you need my help. I wouldn't mind helping you."

"thanks Amanda you're awesome."

"well Anyway, how was your weekend?" she asks while taking a bite off her sub.

"it was horrible well most of it."

"oh no what happen?"

I say trying to hold my tears "Justin broke up with me" not wanting to discuss it I quickly change the topic. "well I guess it wasn't all bad, guess who I meet?"

"who?" she asks.

"Alexander Carter"

"O-M-G no you didn't"

"oh yes I did"

"tell me everything" she says sounding a little jealous she's been wanting to meet him, but she hasn't had the chance to get that close to him.

"well me and Jessie went out to a club and he was there. When I went to get drinks to the bar, I got shoved by him it was an accident and he offered to buy me a drink since I spilled mine." I make it sound like it was not a big deal.

"Lucky girl you are, I would die to know him to know his deepest secrets."

Then she looks at me without saying anything for couple of minutes then, she looks at me with a big smile.

"You know he's a very important man, anyone would die to get some dirt on him. What better way to do that then to get close to him." I wonder where she's going with this.

"you should get close to him and write your paper about him. I guarantee you, you will get the job. The bosses love Alexander Carter gossip, it sells a lot."

I take a second to think if this is really a good idea.

"I don't know Amanda, he would never look at a girl like me. When he can get any beautiful girl he wants."

"Stop, have you seen yourself in the mirror. You are a beautiful woman."

"I don't know I will have to think about it"

"well don't take long there are many people wanting this job."

After lunch I can't stop thinking about what Amanda said, should I do this. I really want this job, but is it worth doing what she says I should do. No I can't that's not who I am. This could be the opportunity I have been waiting for. I could just get to know him, get something juicy and get out, but the real question is will he want to get to know me?.


End file.
